exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Juniper
Juniper is one of Kujata's descendants and a chosen of Nature in its war against mankind. Story Monster-Hunter Juniper has no memories of her childhood, because she didn't have any : she was created by Kujata as a feral and savage hunter whose final destiny was to eliminate the prophet Euriel. Guided by the voice of Acanthus, a mysterious hologram, she started to explore a now-devastated Interra, looking for answers and challenges alike. The first thing she discovered was the existence of Replicated individuals, such as Spinel, with a sealed Soul. This fundamentally enraged her towards their creator, Euriel. Spending time hunting the destructive Behemoths and saving Replicas such as Garnet or Citrine, Juniper became one of the deserted world's most feared hunters. Chosen by Kujata Through the consumption of Behemoth blood, Juniper began to have visions, showing a vague link between her and other Behemoths. It also showed Acanthus, a chosen of nature, fighting against Euriel, before being defeated and transformed into Replica Garnet. Enraged at that vision, Juniper swore to take down Euriel once and for all. Training and recruiting Amethys as well, Juniper started to have more and more visions about Acanthus and even herself, finally understanding her nature as the daughter of Kujata, the progenitor of the Behemoths who has been created to avenge the planet torn apart by mankind. Knowing who she is and ready to face Euriel once and for all, Juniper marches towards th capital. Mankind's Judgment Juniper, joined by Replica Heliodora, rush towards Euriel as he attempts to control a sleeping Kujata in order to perform a double suicide. A brutal battle ensues, with Juniper finally managing to knock the messiah out, resulting in Kujata's awakening. However, as Kujata is about to eradicate all of mankind, Juniper defends them, acknowledging that they deserve a second chance. Kujata accepts to confront Juniper in a final battle about it, which Juniper wins. As Juniper wins, she becomes the new responsible of all Behemoths and agrees to spare mankind, even as she became their enemy, before taking a deserved rest alongside her Replica friends and the young secretary Ruffie who became accidently dragged in this mess. She would eventually reconcile with Euriel despite their previous disagreements. Appearance Juniper is an eccentric, blue-haired, yellow-eyed girl with a feral, almost psychotic expression. When not in battle, she is scantily dressed, but for the hunt, she prefers massive Behemoth-scale armors. She has several weapons all of which are Bahamut Weapons. Personality Juniper is savage, chaotic and agressive, showing an all-around independant and beastlike personality. Believing in the laws of nature and survival of the fittest, she believes in nothing except emotion and sensation. She has a strong dislike for civilization and hypocrisy, and often confronts or insult those who would dare uphold the law. However, Juniper can also be motherly and protective, showing a softer side around Replicas which she acknowledges as victims of mankind, and doing everything she can in order to nurse them back to life. She also bears strong feeling for Ruffie, an ordinary human without malice or desire to control. Ruffie's existence ended up motivating her to save mankind in the end. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Like all hunters, Juniper is able to take hits that would kill a normal being, deal such hits as well, as well as performing supernatural feats of strength and agility. * Weapon Mastery: Juniper masters all kinds of Bahamut Weapons as an elite hunter, but would rather wield the Angelscythe. * Divine Existence: As Kujata's substitute Avatar, she is able to master Nature as well as make other Behemoths obey her. Storylines * Behemoth Ascent retells in fact Juniper's ascent. Trivia * She is partly inspired by characters such as Jinx and Harley Quinn. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Avatar